


Powdered Sugar Snowfall

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Holidays, Modern AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prosthetics, coffee shop AU, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: A Wes/Hobbie coffee shop AU.
Relationships: Wes Janson/Derek "Hobbie" Klivian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Powdered Sugar Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curuchamion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/gifts).



> I wrote this for JT! I never uploaded it.

The coniferous tree inlaid into the latte foam is meticulous, the result of hours of careful movements and intense dedication. Derek Klivian may have lost his arm during his tour but he never lost his eye for detail.

It's a shame, Wes thinks as he douses the mug with a powdered sugar snowfall. Hobbie's probably never seen a real fir or non-threatening snow.

He eyes the tip jar. Skis for artificial legs aren't in his civilian budget.

Back to the drawing board.

On his break, Wes surfs Reddit. "ne1 know if dry erase is prosthetic safe? Asking 4 a friend."


End file.
